User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Raging Nick
Raging Nick Skill Season Cravings (Huge boost to BC & Item drop rate) Burst Trandus Frenzy (14 combo powerful Fire, Thunder and Light attack on all enemies & boost to BC and Item drop rate for 2 turns; Cost: 29 BC, DC: 14 BC) Brave Burst Trandus Rampage (16 combo powerful Fire, Thunder and Light attack on all enemies & boost to BC and Item drop rate for 2 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: 16 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Santa Claus gone mad? Only good children get this spotlight requested. While Thief God Zelnite was gone taking a siesta during his spring break, another hero came in and subbed for Zelnite. Here we have Nick, the Santa Claus man that everyone believed in. He shows no mercy towards the naughty and the naughty got what they deserved. But... when Zelnite's vacation was over, he discovered something wrong... A competition, he says? I think so. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Nick's Leader Skill increases BC drop rate by 24% and item drop rate by 5%. Nick's BC drop rate boost is currently the second highest in the game, only losing to Rin and is better than Zelnite's (WOW!). This means that if you are using double Nick leads, your BC drop rate will be 83% (35% base + Nick's 24% + Nick's 24% = 98%). If your units happen to have Sol Creators equipped, each unit will have a 98% BC drop rate. You remember Douglas? His SBB Drop Check is 60 BC. With a 98% drop rate, Douglas is bound to produce at least 58 BC with his SBB using double Nick leads. Douglas Frontier makes a return? The item drop rate is currently the best in the game. If you are in need of certain materials for Spheres, Nick's Leader Skill can help you increase your chances in getting the materials you need. Note that this Leader Skill does not work for materials obtainable in Raid. For those who don't upgrade Item capacity, Nick will flood your inventory with a bunch of items. Good thing we have Multi Sell in Global, right? Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Nick gets a nice Fire, Thunder, and Light elemental attack. This is great as Nick will never deal weak damage to his enemies with his BB. However, there are a few problems with this BB. This BB has a low 230% damage modifier. With Nick's subpar ATK, he won't be dealing much damage with this BB. True, it has three elements and it can't deal weak damage, but the overall low damage won't help you in the long run as this boosts BC drop rate by 5%. This boost is atrocious. The 5% BC drop rate is literally the lowest BC drop rate buff in the game. Even worse, this buff does not stack with other buffs so if you were to use this BB last, all of your units would have their previous BC drop rate buff overwritten by this 5% BC drop rate buff. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Like his BB, Nick's SBB is a Fire, Thunder, and Light elemental attack. This time, it increases BC drop rate by 20%. This buff is not the best in the game, but is good enough to support your squad. In fact, this 20% BC drop rate buff is more than enough. As mentioned in the Leader Skill section, using double Nick leads will boost your BC drop rate to 83%. Using Nick's SBB, your overall drop rate will become 100% (drop rate cannot go over 100%). Let's talk about Douglas again. His SBB Drop Check is 60 BC. This means that he will be producing 60 BC with this buff. Amazing! However, this SBB really lacks damage. A 400% damage modifier won't be dealing much damage given Nick's subpar ATK stat. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Nick has a 22 BC Drop Check on his normal attack. This is a good enough Drop Check to generate enough BC for your squad. It's not a high Drop Check, but every little BC helps. As a Leader, your team has a 59% BC drop rate. With Sol Creators equipped, your team has a 74% BC drop rate. This means that most or all of your units will have their BB gauges filled given the amount of BC produced. However, because Nick's BB and SBB deal low damage, Nick won't be doing much of the killing in Arena, which is bad since Arena focuses on killing your opponent's team as quickly and safely as possible. Stats Score: 7/10 Nick has a very nice HP stat, but his other stats are lacking quite a bit. His ATK is subpar, which yields a low damage output. His DEF is alright, but not meta. His REC is not an issue since there are Burst Healers and HC buffers in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Nick is... Anima > Breaker = Lord = Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Nick shares some similarities with Zelnite. They both have a similar Leader Skill, Nick having higher boosts to BC and item drop rate and Zelnite having drop rate boosts that Nick lacks, especially HC drop rate. Nick lacks overall damage due to his ATK being subpar and his BB and SBB damage modifiers being low. This serves a problem in Raid where he won't deal enough damage to clear missions within 30 minutes. However, Nick does have the second highest BC drop rate Leader Skill and the highest item drop rate Leader Skill in the game. This not only helps towards BC generation, but it also allows easier access to rare item materials. Conclusion Total Score: 7.2/10 Is there some sort of battle going on between Zelnite and Nick in Nick's comment section? If yes, who do you think will win? Shall I pull up a poll? If Zelnite and Nick were to fight with each other, who would win? Zelnite! Nick! Also, before anyone votes, we're talking about an epic battle between Zelnite and Nick! Not Earth and Fire! We've gotta make this battle fair, right? Comment below on what you think about Nick! Were you good on Christmas? Did he give himself to you as a Christmas Present at the Rare Summon Gate? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Golden God *Heavenly Emperor Kanon Category:Blog posts